Flight to ?
by CrazyMissNath
Summary: Sikowitz decides to take the gang on a trip to Australia. However, the flight doesn't go as planned. Bade/Cabbie
1. Chapter 1: Australia

_Hi guys! So here is the first chapter of my new fanfiction. I wanna thank my friends, CutieLilRedHead, AriRedVelvetBow and xxelavanxx for helping me with the story. Thanks, girls! Go check them out! Enjoy!_

* * *

** ∙Australia∙**

**Jade's POV**

Today was the day. We're going on vacation with Sikowitz's class. With a plane to Australia. We had to be at the airport at 4:00 am. I hate early mornings! Sikowitz picked us up and drove us there. It is now 5:00 am and we were about to board. I set down next to Tori and Cat. Sikowitz, André, Robbie and Beck sat next to each other on the row behind us. Urg, I hate this trip already. I have to sit for hours next to bubbly Cat and always-happy-Tori. But it's better than having those weird silences with Beck..

We've been flying for about an hour. I went to try to sleep for six times now but Cat keeps poking me and keeps telling stories about her brother.

After a few hours of flying, the pilot told us there was gonna be a lot of turbulence and that we should fasten our seatbelts. I've been on a plane several times, but this wasn't just turbulence. I guess the pilot didn't want to scare us. I hear a lot of people scream. We get pushed from left to right and up and down. I look next to me, Cat was already crying like crazy and so was I. I looked at Tori and saw she was trying to be as calm as possible. It didn't work though. I really wish I could take Beck's hand right now! We were going straight to the ground!

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I try to update once a week. Please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Where are we?

_Hey guys! Here is my second chapter. I hope you enjoy!  
CutieLilRedHead changed her username to LizBlackBow so check her profile_

* * *

__** ∙Where are we?∙**

**Cat's POV**

I open my eyes. So much light! I blink a couple of times and realize I'm looking at a palm tree. I try to get up but my head hurts so much so I lay down a few seconds, trying to remember what happened. I hear screams and I stand up, walking in the direction the screams come from.

When I arrive at the beach, the first thing I see is a plane wreck and a lot people running around and screaming. Where am I?

**Robbie's POV**

I see André, Beck, Sikowitz and Tori. I'm so glad they are okay! Beside a couple of bruises. But where are Cat and Jade?

I see Cat walking up to me. I ask Cat if she is okay. She says she is, but it sounded a bit too happy for me.  
"Cat, why are you so happy?"  
"Why wouldn't I be? We are on a tropical island!"

**Beck's POV**

"Where is Jadey?" Cat looks at me with her big brown eyes. I didn't even notice Jade isn't here!  
"I... I don't know.."  
"We need to find Jadey!" Cat starts to cry.  
"It's already getting dark. We can't do anything now. We should make fire and find shelter." I want to find Jade so bad, but I know Tori is right. "We'll search for her, first thing in the morning." Everyone nods, except for Cat, who is still crying. Robbie puts his arms around her.  
"We need to find Jadey." I hear Cat mumble, sobbing into Robbie's shirt.  
"I know.."

**Sikowitz's POV**

"Well, we gotta do something."  
"Thank you, Katherine Obvious!" Wait, what?  
"I have a plan. I would say, Robbie, Cat and Beck, you find water and food, like a brown, hairy coconut. André, Tori and I go find shelter. We meet here in two hours. We should also keep an eye open for other useful stuff." The group nods and we all split up.

* * *

_See you at the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3: I remember you

** ∙I remember you∙**

**Jade's POV**

I have no idea where I am but one thing I know for sure, it's cold and moist here. Urg, I hate that word! I'm still shaking. The last thing I remember is the plane crash, but I have no idea how I got here.. It's so dark. My hands are tied behind my back. My feet are also tied together. I scream but all I hear is an echo. I wanna get out of here! I'm scared!

After a few minutes, which felt like a few hours, I startled by a loud noise. The first sound besides my breathing. Then I hear a deep voice. I feel a shiver go through my spine. I know that voice. I have heard it before and I definitely don't like it! Suddenly a light bulb goes on. I blink to get used of the amount of light. It's not much though. I look around. I recognize the man from who the voice came from. I hate him! Who knows what he's gonna do with me. I need to get out of here. I scream again.  
"No one can hear you!"  
"Where am I!?"  
"You're in one of the 23 abandoned coal mines on this island. They'll never find you!" The man covers my mouth with duct tape and walks away. Leaving me in the dark.

**Beck's POV**

After about two hours, we all came together at the beach. I look around if maybe I could see Jade. No Jade.. I miss her. It's been almost two months since we broke up. I will never have the feelings for anyone like I had, and still have for Jade.

Sikowitz tells us that Tori, André and himself had found a cave. There was a small stream next to it so we would have water. Cat, Robbie and I had found some bananas and coconuts. We all followed Sikowitz to where the cave was.


	4. Chapter 4: What he did

_Hey guys! Here is my fourth chapter :)_

* * *

** ∙What he did∙**

**Jade's POV**

From the little light seeping through a little hole in the wall, I could tell that three days had passed.

He came, two days in a row, beating me up. The third day, yesterday, he raped me. I knew Scott was able of hurting me, but I didn't know he could rape me. I survived.

He is here with me now, beating me up again. Every time he would hit me, I could hear Beck scream again. He knew I could hear it.  
"You know who I am, don't you?"  
"Of course I do. You are the one that had beaten up Beck!" It hurts so much, I was about to break, I couldn't bear it any longer. I can take a lot but I felt tears coming up. Me remembering how he hit Beck that night, hurts to much. "You remember that night, don't you, Jade?" I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. He leaves. I'm crying.

_FLASHBACK _  
We've been dating for a few months and now it's official! Beck and I are 'a thing'. It feels so right. I broke up with Scott a month before I came to Hollywood Arts. At first, I thought Beck was like Scott. Scott didn't understand me. He didn't understand who I became because of my past. I thought no one could. But there was Beck. He understood me.

On our first date, he took me to a coffee shop. I love coffee! The coffee shop became our place. We would hang there every day after school. I told him about my past and about my dad. He understood me and listened to me. Once, Beck acted different and after a couple of weird silences, he said that he liked me more than a friend. He is so cute when he's shy! I was so happy and I didn't even think about Scott anymore. Until that one night.

We were heading back to Beck's RV as we had to go through a small, dark alley. And there stood Scott.  
"Beck, why won't we go another way?"  
"Why? Are you scared of the dark?" Beck laughed, but I was terrified. I never told Beck about Scott. How he used to abuse me in our relationship. I was lucky to get away from him.  
"No, Beck! Come! Let's go the other way!" But Beck just walked into the dark. I heard a scream. It was Beck's. I walked into the alley. Scott was beating up Beck! I just stood there, frozen. "Beck!" I cried.

When the horror was finally over, Scott stood up and smiled at me.  
"You should have never left me." He walked away.

I ran up to Beck.  
"Beck! Are you okay?" Of course he wasn't okay! Beck didn't react. He was just laying there, bleeding. I called an ambulance.

Beck had to spent two days in the hospital before he could come home. He spent a week in his RV. School sucked without him but after school, I would go to his RV and I would feel the happiest girl alive again. We talked a lot. I told him who Scott was. It felt like it was my fault. He said it wasn't.

We talked night after night. It was also that on one of those nights, we had our first kiss.  
_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

_I won't update any time soom bc school is about to start again so I will be very busy. I'll update once a week from now on. Please review, I'd like to know what you think, bad or good :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Where could Jade be?

_Hey guys! New chapter! Thank you for reviewing :) I love your reviews! 3_

* * *

**∙Where could Jade be? ∙**

**Cat's POV**

It's been about two weeks since we crashed. We have been searching for Jade all the time but we still haven't found her. I miss her. And even though Beck and Jade broke up, I can tell Beck misses her too.  
**  
Robbie's POV**

We all needed to rest. I carried Cat for a while. Everyone was tired. Beck didn't want to rest. He was determed to find Jade before dark. "Shall we just rest here? I can't carry Cat much longer." "What's that supposed to mean?! Are you saying I weigh to much?" "No, Cat! I'm just tired." "Kay kay!" Even though I knew Cat over reacted, I couldn't 'hurt' her. "Okay, we're gonna rest here." "No, André, we're not! We need to find Jade!" "Man, chill. We need to rest and so do you.""I'm not gonna rest. I'll search for her on my own!" Beck walks away. I have a bad feeling about this.

**Beck's POV**

I am filling my bottle with some water from a stream. There are fish in it. I am drinking fish pee… Suddenly I hear some sticks snap behind me. I turn around.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. I know its short.. Let me know what you think tho :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Beck meets Scott again

_Hi guys! I was planning on updating Sunday but since I passed 1000 views, I decided to update earlier ;) Here you go :)_****

* * *

**∙Beck meets Scott again∙**

Beck's POV  
  
I wake up. Where am I? I can't see anything. My head hurts. When my eyes are finally used to the dark, I can see two persons standing. "So we meet again at last!" The light bulb goes on. "Beck! Beck! Please help me!" I look straight into two beautiful blue/green eyes. Their Jade's! She is tied to a pole! And I can't help her..

Everything goes by really fast. I can't feel anything, and at the same time, I only feel pain. I only hear Jade scream and I only see lights and then.. Darkness…

**Jade's POV**

Scott tied me to a pole. The light bulb goes on again. I see Beck, laying on the ground. "Beck! Beck, please help me!"

Scott made me watch him beating up Beck. I looked away. I just couldn't see it. Not again. And the worst thing, I couldn't do anything.

Scott freed my hands and feet. Beck was laying there. "Beck! Beck, wake up! Beck?" Beck wasn't moving. After my panic attack, I felt Beck's pulse. I cried when I still felt his heart beat. Beck was unconscious. I look at him. A million thoughts go through my head. How could we fight so much? I love him!

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Please let me know. Also if you want to you can follow me on Twitter and Tumblr. I am CrazyMissNath on both. Later :)_


	7. Chapter 7: Together

_Hii! Another chapter :) This one is a little longer than the last one :) But first I thought it might be time to answer your reviews. So here it_ goes:

_**Guest k8ie: **__Thank you! :) I didn't think you meant anything negative. Don't worry :)  
__** .Loved: **__Cabbie is gonna be eventually ;)  
__**What do u need me 4: **__Thank you for the sweet reviews :*  
__**LizBlackBow: **__Thank you, sis :*  
__**AriRedVelvetBow: **__Thank you, sweetie :*  
__**Iliketoomuchtohaveapropernam e: **__I don't worry anymore :) I got a lot of great reviews :) (I love your new username!) :*  
__**Victoriousjadefan: **__I know they're short. Some are longer tho :)  
__**makeitinamerica: **__Thank you :)  
__**JadelynnAugustWest: **__You'll find out :p_

Also, sorry if I have any grammar mistakes or things like that. English isn't my first language.

Okay, so now on the the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**∙Together∙**

**Beck's POV**

I open my eyes. My head hurts and my view is out of focus. After a few seconds I could see a face and long black hair with blue and green streaks and a black eye. Jade. "Finally! You are awake!" "What happened? Where are we? And why are we here?" "I'll explain it later. First I gotta checkif you're all right." "If I'm all right? Look at you! What happened? You got a black eye!" "I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about me."

**Jade's POV**

I feel tears coming up. I'm not all right. Scott hurt me and he hurt me by hurting Beck. I'm not all right. Not at all.

We are sitting on the floor. I checked Beck and he was okay. Beside some bruises and a bruised rib. I still need to explain everything to him.. "You're okay Beck. Just a bruised rib. You'll live!"  
"Good! Jade, please tell me what happened?" Let's get it over with. "Well, do you remember Scott? The guy who beat you up in the alley?" "Yeah, I remember him."  
"Scott said he brought us all here, to the island. I don't know how he did it but Scott brought me here the day we crashed."  
"He is here? On the island? Did he treat you well?"  
"He gave me some food and water.. Not much but still." Beck looked at me, questioning me. I knew it was because of my black eye. I sigh. "Scott beat me up.. Just like he did to you."  
"Jade, there's more. Tell me." He was so calm. "There isn't. There really isn't."  
"There is Jade, don't lie to me. I can tell when you're keeping something behind." Urg, he knows me too well. I sigh again. "He.. He raped me.. Scott raped me." I was crying. I couldn't hold my tears any longer. I looked down. I didn't want to see Beck's reaction. Beck says nothing. He puts his arms around me. Holding me. After a few seconds, Beck looks up. Brown eyes. How I missed looking into those brown eyes. He comes closer and he kisses me. I missed our kisses. "I love you, Jadelyn!" My heart is beating out of my chest.  
"I love you to."

**Tori's POV**

It's been five days since Beck left. We walked further. Even though I didn't liked the thought of leaving him behind. We searched for him before we left though. We decided to continue looking for Jade. Good thing, we found some more food. Bad thing, now we need to find two people. Where could they be? My only hope is that they are together. Safe.

**Cat's POV**

I wish we would find them soon. I miss them. Jadey is my one true friend. She knows everything about me. Jade may look tough, I know she really isn't. And Beck knows. They still love each other. I wish I could have love like Beck and Jade had. Without the fighting. I love someone. He'll never love me back. "What are you thinking about, Cat?"  
"Hii, it's nothing."  
"Yes, it is. Tell me! I wanna know."  
"Well.." Sikowitz didn't let me finish. "Ooh, a coconut!" He left. Nice conversation.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed this. Review! :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Escaping

_Hiii! Update time J I noticed there were mistakes in the names of the people I answered. I don't know how.. I thought I wrote it well.. Soo.. Instead of __**.Loved **__it is __** .Loved**__ and instead of __**Iliketoomuchtohaveapropernam e**__ it should be; __**Iliketoomuchtohaveapropernam e **__. I don't know how it happened. Sorry for that. Okay so this chapter was supposed to be two chapters but since my previous chapters are all so short, here is a longer one._

* * *

**∙Escaping∙**

**Beck's POV**

So we are a couple again. I missed the feeling. I missed kissing her. I missed Jade. "We need to get out of here."  
"I already searched for a way out. Didn't find anything. The way he uses is closed when he's away."  
"Then we have to escape when he is here."  
"And how were you planning on doing that?" Yeah, good question.. The door opens. Scott is back. Jade began shaking and I feel anger coming up. "Ah, I see the two are back together again? Did she tell you what I did, Beck? Did she?"  
"Yeah, she did. And you shouldn't have hurt her." I never felt so angry before. "Beck, don't."  
"Yes, Beck. Listen to your little girlfriend." I can't keep my anger inside anymore. I'm going crazy. "Just shut up, Scott!"  
"What are you gonna do about it?" I run up to Scott. I can't take it anymore. He beat up Jade and raped her. He hurt her.

I hit Scott. "Beck! Don't! He isn't worth it!" I don't listen. Jade pulls me off of Scott. "He hurt you, Jade!"  
"I know he did but he just isn't worth it." Scott is laying on the ground. His mouth is bleeding. "What are we gonna do with him, Beck?"  
"Take the duct tape." Beck drags Scott to a pole, put Scott's arms behind the pole and put his hands together with duct tape. He gives the duct tape to me. Now Scott's the one having duct tape on his mouth. We open the door and walk outside, breathing in fresh air.

**Beck's POV**

After walking a couple of minutes, Jade takes my hand. She is still shaking. We stop walking and sit down on a rock. "I'll keep you safe, Jade."

**Jade's POV**

Those words went straight though my heart. I'm starting to cry again. Beck pulls me close. "Shh.. It's over, baby girl. You are safe now. I'm so proud of you. You've been so brave." I feel protected. Safe.

We sat there for about half an hour, just holding each other. It started raining a couple of minutes ago but we didn't mind. It was nice actually. After spending so much time inside. I feel happy. I have Beck again and I'm done with Scott. Finally.

**Robbie's POV**

Cat and I were just talking a walk through the jungle when it started to rain. The only thing you can hear is the rain on the leafs. "Isn't this romantic?" "It sure is, Cat." Cat squeaks, jumps, claps her hands and gives me a hug.

**Andre's POV**

"I think it's gonna.." The weather didn't let me finish. "Let's find shelter." "We can't just leave Robbie and Cat behind. I'll go look for them. You coming, Tori? Sikowitz?" "Yeah."

**Cat's POV**

I'm still hugging Robbie (I don't know why I did but I like it) as I hear a voice calling us. It's André's. "Cat, Robbie, we need to find shelter. Are you coming?" I need to let go of Robbie to my regret. "Sure!"

**Robbie's POV**

Why did André have to end this perfect moment? Cat lets go of me. "Sure!" Before I could thing about following André, Cat takes my hand and drags me with her.

__

_**Tori's POV**___

We walked further. And we still are, hoping to find something usefull on this island. My feet are tired but it stopped raining! "What's that big thingy over there?" Cat pointed straight ahead. "Umm, it looks like a tower of some kind." "It's radio tower!" Ofcourse Robbie knows what it is. "A what?" "A radio tower! You can communicate with it.." It all comes through. There is a chance we can communicate and get of this island!

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think :)_


	9. Chapter 9: A cave and a radio tower

_Hi guys! Okay, I have no idea what happened to the names in A/N in the last chapter. I'm sorry, but I have no idea how to fix it.. Thanks to Victoriousjadefan for giving me an important tip :) Please say if i did it right now :p_

* * *

**∙Cave∙**

**Jade's POV**

"We need to find a place to sleep." Beck stands up and takes my hand.

**Beck's POV**

We managed to walk a couple of miles before Jade needed to rest. It's awful to see her like this. We sit down and drink some water.

"Are you okay? Do you think you can walk again?"

"Yeah.." Jade sounds weak.

"Come on." I help her get up.

After some time, we find a cave. We must sleep in there. "We'll stay here until your recovered."

"Beck, no, we need to find the rest!"

"Jade, you are hurt. You need rest and so do I. Lay down. Here's my jacket to use as a pillow."

"Thanks."

"I'm gonna get some firewood. Stay here." Before I can say more, Jade is fast asleep.

I gathered some firewood an lit the fire. After a few tries though. I look at Jade. So beautiful. All mine. I plant a kiss on her lips and ade smiles in her sleep.  
**  
Jade's POV**

_Scott comes close. I feel pain. I scream. No one to help me. Another hit. More pain. "Jade." Scott's voice echos in my head. Why won't he stop hit me? "Beck!_"

"Beck!"

**Beck's POV**

Jade shot up, sweating. Tears stream down her pale cheeks. Fear in her eyes, looking at me. I put my arms around her. Jade's shoulders are shaking viontly, sobbing onto my chest. "It was him! He.. He hit me again!"

I stike her hair. "Shhh.."

**Cat's POV**

We've walked all night and at dawn, we finally reached the radio tower. I hope it's true what Robbie said and we can get home soon. I miss Mr. Purples and Mr. Longneck! "I'll take a look if it still works." We all follow Robbie.

**Robbie's POV**

"Bad news, guys. It won't work. I tried everything."

"You're sure you know how this thing works?"

"Yeah, André, I do."

"Then try harder!"

"Tori, no. Robbie tried."

"Thank you, Cat " There is that beautiful smile again.

**André's POV**

"Well, I guess we have to fix it then.. Do you know how to, Robbie?"

"Nope.."

"We also need to find Jadey and Beck!" Cat was right.

"Umm, Cat and I will go look for Jade and Beck and you guys will try to fix this thing. Sounds good?"

"Jup." We all agreed.

"Okay, let's go, Cat. We're gonna find them."

"Kay kay!"

* * *

_Do you guys still like this story? Please let me know what you think about it and review :) xx_


	10. Chapter 10: Jadey!

_Test week is over! Sorry, had to say it :p Here is the new chapter, guys! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**∙Jadey! ∙**

**Jade' POV**

We've spent a few days in this cave now. I actually like it. It's nice how he takes care of me like he did before we broke up. I missed it.  
"I'm back, love!"  
"Hi!"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Still a little sore."  
"Then why are you so happy?"  
"Nothing." I look down and feel Beck smirking.  
"You're better, aren't you?"  
"Maybe."  
"Jade.."  
"Just shut up and kiss me!"

**Cat's POV**

After a few days of walking, we see a light. It's night, dark, there's one light.  
"What is it?"  
"Looks like fire to me."  
"Jadey?"  
"I don't know."

**Cat's POV**

We're at the cave. I'm scared. What if some creepy guy lives here?  
"Hello?" If course André isn't scared.  
"Beck, shut up!"  
"Jadey!"

**Jade's POV  
**  
"Hello?" Why would Beck wake me up?  
"Beck, shut up!"  
"Jadey!" Cat! Cat runs up to and gives me hug.  
"You have no idea how much I missed you, Jadey! You have no idea!"  
"I missed you to, Cat!"  
"Jadey, what happened? You have a lot of bruises!" I can't tell Cat. I bet her innocent mind can't handle it.  
"I fell."  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Kay kay!"

**  
Tori's POV**

Robbie, Sikowitz and I have tried everything to fix the radio tower, but it won't work. Stupid thing!  
"What now?"  
"I don't know."  
"I'll try again."

**Jade's POV**

So we're almost at the place the radio tower is. André explained that Robbie and Tori are trying to fix it. I hope it works because I wanna go home as soon as possible!

**Beck's POV**

"It's big."  
"It isn't called a tower because it's small."  
"That's so true, André!" Cat again. I roll my eyes. Then I see Robbie and Tori. They are still working on it so that means it's not fixed yet.

**Robbie's POV**

"Cat! You're back! Did you find them?" Cat steps aside and I see Beck holding Jade, walking up to us. The're safe.

**Beck's POV**

"Does is work now?" We've all been throwing suggestions to Robbie on how to repair this thing. Nothing worked so far  
"Still nothing."  
"Urg! Just fix this stupid thing!"Jade is going crazy.  
"Jade, sweetheart, calm down. Robbie is trying." She sighs and I put my arm around her waist. She looks at me and I can see worry in her big, beautiful eyes.  
"It's gonna be okay, babe."Jade gives a weak smile and I place a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

_See you at the next chapter! :)_


	11. Chapter 11: Cat fixed it

_Hi guys! I'm back :P_

* * *

**∙Cat fixed it∙**

Cat's POV

"Does it work yet?"  
"No, Cat."  
"Phooey! Can I take a look?"  
"Do you really thing you can fix it, Cat?"  
"No, André, but since you guys can't fix it, I might as well take a look." Clever.  
"Be my guest."

"This doesn't look that difficult. This thingy is connected to the blue one with this thingy. This one with the green goes here so the red one should go there." Noise.  
"Cat, how did you do that?!"  
"What did I do? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry!"  
"No, Cat., you fixed it! It works!" Robbie gives me a hug. When he lets go, there is an awkward moment but I don't care.

**Jade's POV**

Who thought Cat could fix a radio tower? I am so happy she did though. One step closer to going home. One step closer.

**Robbie's POV**

"So what now?"  
"We call."  
"How?"  
"Like this."

_PHONECALL  
_"Hello?" A sigh of relieve goes through us all.  
"Hello! This is Robbie Shapiro. We've crashed on an island. Do you get the signal? Can you come and get us?"  
"We get the signal. We'll come but It will take a few days to get there. How did yo-"  
_END OF PHONECALL_

  
**  
**  
**Cat's POV**

Finally, after a few days of walking, we´re back at the beach. We found some useful stuff one the plane. I don't know why we didn't search there sooner. I guess finding Beck and Jade and fixing the radio tower was a higher priority. We found little food and some bottled water, a lighter and Robbie found his guitar.

So here we are. This evening everything seems beautiful. I´m sitting next to Robbie on the white, beautiful sand, next to a nice, warm campfire. Beck and Jade are being sappy but I don't mind. I´m just glad they are back together. Tori and André are talking and laughing. They are cute together. Sikowitz is drinking his coconut. Everything is just perfect right now.

Suddenly, Robbie looks at me. He looks nervous.

"Umm, Cat? I kinda wrote you a song. Do you wanna hear it?" I giggle.  
"Of course I want to, Robbie!" Robbie smiles his beautiful smile.

_"I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
You're the nugget in my ChickenMc  
The peanuts in my butter  
Adding fiber to our diets  
Beneficial for each other  
You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth  
You're Aretha Franklin, I'm r-e-s-p-e-c-t  
You're baby giraffe and I'm and a safety ranger  
You're the father and ghost, I'm baby Jesus in the manger  
Our love spans 40 acres, filled with apple trees  
You're Thanksgiving, I'm the turkey  
You're Akeelah, I'm the bee  
You're a guitar, I'm the strings like a Jet ski in the water  
You're New York, I'm the buildings  
You're my mother, I'm your father  
And I think you're swell._

I think you're swell  
I think you're swell.

If you're Bobby I'll be Whitney  
If you're Method I'll be Redman  
If you're Carrie I'm Samantha  
If you're Oprah I'll be Stedman.  
If you're Leia I'm Han Solo  
If you're Warbuks I'll be Annie  
If you're puff the magic dragon I'll be Peter, Paul, and Mary.  
I love you like a Cops marathon on TV,  
I love you more than the original star wars trilogy  
I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoo  
I'm a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado  
When I say I'm in love it's more than any love has meant  
And if we ever go jogging I'll be your antiperspirant  
And I think you're swell.

I think you're swell  
I think you're swell

And everyday when you're walking down the street  
Is like every other day because you're constantly walking down the street  
And everyday I'm only thinking about you  
And a bunch of other important things, but primarily you  
And that's true  
'Cuz I think you're swell

I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell

I'll be the Jagger to your Richards  
The Bruce Willis to your Die Hard  
(The Kirk to your Picard in the Victorious Soundtrack version)  
If you're a molten lava room I'll be the one inept guard  
You're the tofu to my hippie the words in my dictionary  
If you're sporty and ginger I'll be baby posh and scary  
We go together like pastrami on rye  
Like watching titanic and trying not to cry  
You're in my mind like a song  
You're in my head like a zombie  
You're more fun than Frisbee in the park  
Or popping edamame.  
We go together like a parade and confetti  
And later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti  
And I think you're swell

I think you're swell  
I think you're swell"

Everyone's clapping. I smile at Jade and she gives me a wink. She knows I like Robbie more than a friend. She is the only one I told. Jade and I may seem to different to be friends, but that's not true. We're besties!

Robbie puts his guitar down and takes my hand.

**Robbie's POV**__

We've walked for a few minutes when we suddenly hear thunder and a second later, we're soaked because of the rain.  
"I really loved your song, Robbie."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah."  
Cat comes closer and puts her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her hips. We're dancing in the rain, without music. Cat lays her head on my shoulder, humming a cute melody. She lifts her head and looks into my eyes. Then my lips touches Cat's. Strawberries. When Cat breaks the kiss, she giggles. I love her cute dimple!

**Jade's POV**__

When Cat and Robbie came back, I knew what happened. They kissed! Finally. Cat had waited for this moment for so long. I am happy for her but if Robbie would ever try to hurt her, I will hurt him. Badly.

Everyone is already asleep except for Beck and me. It's a beautiful night so we decided to sleep under the stars. Just the two of us. Romantic! Urg! I'm starting to sound just like Cat. I'm sitting, leaning my back against Beck's chest. I look at Beck and see him staring at me.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"You."  
"Can I ask why you are staring at me like that?"

"Because your beautiful, Jade."

_"Beck, shut up!" I can't help and smile though._

* * *

_Later ;)_


	12. Chapter 12: Jack McTaylor

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**∙Jack McTaylor∙**

Cat's POV

Everyone is sitting around the campfire but I'm not in the mood to chat, so I stand in the ocean, water up to my ankles. It's nice. The ocean is so beautiful today. Or maybe it's just because Robbie is next to me, his arm around my waist.

"What's that?" I point a little to the right.

"I don't know, Cat. I can't see it."  
"Isn't it a boat?"  
"Oh my! Cat, you're right! Guys come! The boat is coming. Quick!"  
Everyone runs up to us, jumping, waving and screaming.

**Sikowitz's POV  
**  
He shakes my hand.  
"Jack McTaylor."  
"Erwin Sikowitz. But you can call me Sikowitz."  
"Nice to meet you. Can you tell me how you got here?"

"Yeah sure. I decided to go to a trip to Australia with my class here. There are by the way, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver, Jade West, Cat Valentine, André Harris and Tori Vega. Our plane crashed on the way and well, here we are."

**Jade's POV**

****"Beck." I whisper. "Shouldn't we tell him about.. You know.." I shake my head lightly. I just want to be done with Scott.  
"Jade, we should. I know you don't want to but it's the right thing to do. And I know you wouldn't want me to do it but I kept giving him food and water."  
"What! Beck, why?!"  
"His punishment isn't to starve to death."  
"Urg, fine." I roll my eyes.  
"Umm, sir? Jack? There is someone else on this island. Scott." I shiver at his name.  
"What? Beck, why didn't you tell us? He could have gone with us."  
"He.. er.." Beck looks at me, asking permission to explain. He can't tell what happened to me. No way! I shake my head.  
"He.. er.. He.. Babe, I gotta tell." Beck looks at me with his chocolate brown eyes.  
"Urg!" Now everyone is looking at me.  
"Scott abused Jade when they were dating so she broke up with him. I don't know how but Scott brought us here. He kidnapped Jade and-"

"Beck!" I sounded really threatening. He looks at me, knowing what I'm pinpointing at.  
"And he beat her up." He explains while slightly nodding. "When I took off alone, he took me to and also beat me up. "  
So that's why he was there all alone, He took off on his own to look for me!  
"Scott made me watch how he beat up Beck." I decide to continue. "We escaped and tied Scott up. And I told Beck not to get him food or water and let him starve."  
"But I didn't."  
"I guess we need to take him with us off the island then. Lead us there?"  
"Sure, Jack."

We're back at the coal mine. It feels weird being back here. It makes me shiver. I suddenly feel an arm around my waist and I startle.  
"It's okay, babe. He won't hurt you." I give Beck a weak smile. After taking a few steps, I see Scott still tied to the pole. Alive and well, an empty plate next to him. Tape covering his mouth.

* * *

_That's it for now :) Please let me know what you think x_


	13. Chapter 13: LAX

_I don't even know what to say here anymore... :p Enjoy!_

* * *

**∙LAX∙****  
******

After rowing to the beat, sailing to the nearest land and going to the closest airport, Jack went back. We hopped on a plane to LA. Home. Jack called the police and the police made sure Scott had been watched during the flight. As soon as we landed he had been arrested.

**Jade's POV**

Maybe my mom will be there to welcome me back. Maybe even my dad? Maybe they have been worried about m. Oh, who am I kidding? They probably liked the thought of me never coming back.

When we walk through the doors, Beck is holding my hand. I see all the families. I quickly search through the crowd to see if my parents showed up. Sigh.. Of course not.

Tori in welcomed by her parents and Trina. André by his grandma, Cat by her parents and even her brother came. Sikowitz's mother is here. Beck is welcomed by his parents and Scott by the police. And I'm just standing here while a tears suns down my cheek.

**Beck's POV**

"Jade." I wrap my arms around her, giving her a hug.  
"My parents aren't even here, Beck." She looks up at me and I can see the hurt in her eyes. "They don't care. They don't care their daughter is back after being missing. They don't care about me."  
"Yes, they do, Jade. Here, call them. I'm sure they're happy you're back and safe." Jade walks away with my phone. I truly hope I'm right.

_PHONE CALL  
_"Hello?"  
"Hey dad, it's Jade."  
"Jadelyn. What do you want?"

_"Well.. I wanted to let you and mom know that I'm at LAX now and that we are all fine. I'm fine."  
"Okay, now we know. Can I hang now?"  
"Sure.."  
END OF PHONE CALL_

I already see the tears coming again. They didn't care.  
"Come here, love." I wrap my arms around her while the tears flow. No one notices us. Everyone is to busy being happy.  
When I release Jade, I walk towards my parents.

"Jade is staying with me for some time. Her parents didn't show up and she doesn't want to go home. I know you guys don't like her but I don't care. She's staying."  
"Beckett Oliver! That is no way to speak to your parents!"  
"Mom, please? Dad?"  
"It's okay, son. Just not for months."  
"David!"  
"Thanks, dad!" I walk back to Jade while my parent argue. I don't care.

"You're staying with me, Jade." I see her slightly smile.

* * *

_Later! x Nathalie_


	14. Chapter 14: Five years

_I´m back :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**∙Five years∙**

Beck's POV

It's a few months before the reunion. I just came out of the bathroom all dressed and ready for the today, when I look in to a pair of beautiful eyes.  
"Good morning, sunshine."  
"What?!" She's always grumpy in the morning. Jade is wearing my shirt. It's way too big on her.

Jade spent the night at my RV. We watched some movies and accidently fell asleep. Well, that's what I'm gonna need to tell my parents if they would ask. They don't need to know.

Did I tell you me and Jade are gonna get married next week? We've invited the gang, Sikowitz and of course our parents.

**Tori's POV**

Five years ago, we wnt to Australia. Well, we were meant to go to Australia. The flight didn't go so well. We crashed n an island. Appearently the island was called Norfolk, near to Australia. We stayed there for about two months. The first days were awful. Jade had been kidnapped and beaten up. We all tried to find her when Beck came took off on his own. He also got kidnapped and beaten. The guy who did all this is called Scott. He is Jade's ex-boyfriend.

After we got Beck and Jade back, they were in a relationship again. And later, Robbie and Cat were together to.

Because it had been five years, we decided to have a reunion. We were all going to go back to Hollywood Arts. I wonder if it still looks the same. Maybe Sikowitz still works there. He was everyone's favorite teacher.

* * *

_I know it's short.. It's almost finished and I feel like the last chapters are best if I keep them short. Also, I know this is kind of a useless chapter but Beck's POV makes sense later. So.. Only three more chapters and it's over :(  
xx_


	15. Chapter 15: I can't believe it!

_Enjoyyyyy!_

* * *

**∙I can't believe it!∙******

**Cat's POV**

"Come on, honey. We're gonna be late. Hurry!"  
"Robbie, easy. Still have to put my bow in my hair, otherwise I won't look good." It's been five years and I still love bows. I try to hide my smile as Robbie walks up to me.  
"You always look beautiful, love." We kiss. We've kissed tons of times but I still have those butterflies going crazy in my stomach.  
"Come on. Let's go." Robbie walks me to his car and opens the door for me. Such a gentlemen. I get in and we take off for Hollywood Arts.

**Jade's POV**

Today is our reunion but I have been feeling weird lately. I've been dizzy, queasy and tired. I decided to go see the doctor's today.

"Mrs. Oliver."  
After all these months, I still have to get used to people calling me Oliver.  
"That would be me." I stand up from my chair. There is the dizziness again.

Half an hour later, I shake the doctor's hand. I am still crying.  
"Thank you."  
"Good luck you two." Beck nods and we walk out of the building.

**Beck's POV**

"I can't believe it!" Jade looks at me, her eyes sparkly. She is sitting in the passenger's seat.  
"Me neither. I can't believe I'm actually gonna be a father!" That's when jade pouts.  
"What's wrong? This is supposed to be a happy moment."  
"It's just.. My dad.."  
"Jade, I am and will never be like you dad. You know that, right?" She nods. I give her a kiss on her temple and we take off to Hollywood Arts while Jade smiles widely.

* * *

_I hope you liked it :) I did :p Two more chapters left :( Review! I love to read what you think of it xx_


	16. Chapter 16: What they became

_Guys, I decided to let this be the last chapter. I wrote a chapter before this one but I really didn't like it. And sorry for the late update. I hope you like this tho :) _

* * *

Scott got love sentence.

Sikowitz retired.

Jack McTaylor is somewhere on the ocean.

Tori and André are performing all over the world. Cat has her own cupcake bakery and she sometimes has a singing gig. Robbie works a the office. Cat and Robbie had a wonderful wedding.

Jade gave birth to a lovely girl names Sophia Gwen. She gave up singing and acting to take care of Sophia. Every night, when they put Sophia in bed, Jade would sing her to sleep. Beck became a successful actor and currently plays Marius in the musical Les Miserables.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm sure did. Thank you all for reading and thank you for all your nice reviews! You have no idea how much they mean! A special thanks to all of you who have read this fanfic from the start. I love you all! xx Nathalie 3_


End file.
